Michio Mokota
Michio Mokota ( Mokota Michio) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student from Cuisine Duel School, who is arranged to Duel Yūya by Nico Smiley. Despite already having qualified for the Junior Youth Championship, Michio agreed to Duel against Yūya for fun as he defeated Strong Ishijima. He is a famous young chef and Duelist who's recipes are popular with housewives. Appearance Michio is a young man with orange hair, featuring a red bang that hangs down at the front. He also has pale skin and freckles. His main feature is that his eyes are shown as being shut or squinting, only opening them when being dramatic or in shock. Michio's outfit consists of a white undershirt covered by a light pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue waistcoat and red tie. He also wears cream pants with a yellow pattern going round each leg alongside brown shoes. Personality On the surface, Michio seems to be a kind person, but is actually arrogant. He looks down on his opponents, possibly due to defeating students from LDS' Top Class. He refers to Yūya as a light meal as a means to belittle him. As the Duel continues, his lack of respect comes from the fact that he sees everything he does as perfection, ranging from his Action Duel performances to his cooking. During the Duel, Yūya's mother threw Yūya a pancake sandwich that was made by altering one of Michio's "perfect" recipes, which he didn't appear to like. His personality seems to come from his mother's coddling. After being defeated by Yūya, Michio realised the errors of his ways after remembering that his father disagreed with his outlook on perfection. Ethmology It's possible that Michio's name is based on Mokomichi Hayami (速水もこみち, Hayami Mokomichi) who hosts a cooking corner named MOCO's Kitchen in the morning show ZIP! that airs on Nippon TV in Japan. History Pre-Maiami Championship Michio was set up to Duel against Yūya Sakaki by Nico Smiley. The Duel was set in Michio's specialty field, "Action Kitchen", where he not only had the advantage due to his knowledge of the field, but also unintentionally due to Yūya skipping breakfast. He brought out his "Royal Cookmates" and when Yūya Pendulum Summoned, used the effects of his monsters to destroy Yūya's monsters. Yūya continued to have trouble until his mother arrived with one of Michio's recipes that she'd wrapped in her own pancakes. Michio was angered that his recipe had been improved, attempting to defeat Yūya there and then, but Yūya's replenished energy from the meal allowed him to grab an Action Card to save himself. Michio was still able to destroy Yūya's monsters when he Pendulum Summoned again, but this allowed Yūya to use his "Illusion Balloons" to bring out "Performapal Elephammer" and attack the now-wide open Michio. Accepting that his recipe and Dueling weren't perfect, Michio congratulated Yūya after his win, saying that he'd see him in the Junior Youth Championship. Maiami Championship Michio made it to the second round of the Junior Youth Championship, and when Hokuto Shijima, his second-round opponent, didn't show up, Michio won the round by default advancing to the Top-16. He joined the other contestants, save Shun Kurosaki, in the LDS Center Court, where he learned that the next round would be a Battle Royal with the goal of betting and collecting Pendulum Cards. Michio went to the Jungle Area of the "Wonder Quartet" Field Spell, where he encountered Teppei Tairyōbata, who offered an alliance. Although he knew that Teppei was up to no good, Michio agreed in order to test his skills, and he defeated both Halil and Olga. Mieru Hōchun then approached him, seeking help for Yūya, and Michio immediately agreed to help out. He assisted Teppei and Noboru Gongenzaka in holding down Yūya, who was in a berserk state, and Michio asked how it had happened. Gongenzaka replied that he had no idea, and Mieru used her fortune-telling skills to see that there was another soul inside Yūya, in addition to a darkness that was attempting to overwhelm them both. Yūya later woke up, and Michio made him soup from Teppei's fish to recover. The next morning, Michio cooked the group breakfast, but the praise heaped upon him caused Mieru to run off to look for ingredients. Michio then learned about the invaders from the Fusion Dimension Duel Academy, and he and Teppei split up from Yūya and Gongenzaka to look for the other contestants. They soon found an unconscious Mieru in the Iceberg Area, and Michio convinced Teppei to take her to a safe place. Unfortunately, the accidentally wandered into the Volcano Area where Shun, Tsukikage and Serena were Dueling members of the Obelisk Force, the invaders that Yūya had described. Seeing the group in a pinch, Michio and Teppei rushed to their aid, despite Teppei's protests, but they suffered the 2000-LP intrusion penalty that was still in effect. Recovering quickly, Michio brought out three "Royal Cookmates" and passed the turn to Teppei, who combined his "The Legendary Fisherman III" with Michio's cards to deal 2000 damage to each of their opponents. They congratulated themselves for their strongest combination, but this had inadvertently set the stage for the Obelisk Force to activate a combo of Continuous Trap Cards that dealt 2000 damage to three players. Michio was defeated first, blasted off his feet and into a wall, and he was sealed into a card by one of the Obelisk Force. Deck Cookmate Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard